Carey Hart
Carey Jason Phillip Hart (born July 17, 1975) is an American former professional freestyle motocross competitor, motorcycle racer and current off-road truck racer. He is known for being the first motorcyclist to perform a back flip on a 250cc motorcycle during a competition, and for his company Hart & Huntington Tattoo & Clothing Company. He and singer P!nk have been married since 2006. Relationship with P!nk Hart began dating singer P!nk after meeting her in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, at the 2001 X Games. After four years of dating, P!nk proposed to Hart in June 2005 via a pit board during one of his races in Mammoth Lakes, California. She was holding a sign initially asking "Will you marry me?" At first he ignored her and completed another lap of the race; it was only when she changed the sign and held it up again with it now saying, "I'm serious!" that Hart pulled out of the race to pick P!nk up. They married at the Four Seasons resort in Costa Rica on January 7, 2006. The couple announced in February 2008 that they had separated, which served as the primary inspiration for P!nk's fifth studio album, Funhouse. During their separation, Carey's brother Tony died due to injuries sustained in a motocross competition in August 2008, during which his estranged wife P!nk supported him during that time. After his death, the Hart family formed the XTRM Hart Foundation for a brief fundraising effort in his memory. The Foundation's aim was to increase awareness of motocross safety and raise money to purchase airfences to use during supermoto races. Red and black wristbands were created to symbolize The Hart Foundation and given to those who donated to the Fund. In March 2009, Hart stated he and P!nk were "dating." He also said the couple was attempting to work things out, stating, "Sometimes you have to take a couple of steps back to move forward." In April 2009, P!nk stated that the couple had gone to marriage counseling and were back together—they were never divorced. In June 2011, Hart and Pink welcomed their first child, a daughter named Willow Sage Hart. The couple released photographs of their daughter via People Magazine. The money paid to the Harts was donated to children's charities among them was the Ronald McDonald House and Autism Speaks. On November 12, 2016, P!nk announced she was expecting her second child with Hart, and the following month, she gave birth to a son, Jameson Moon Hart. Hart has served as the inspiration for many of P!nk's songs, and has also appeared in several of her music videos—namely, "Just Like a Pill," "So What," "Raise Your Glass," "Just Give Me a Reason," "True Love," "Just Like Fire," and "90 Days." Songs Carey and P!nk's separation was the inspiration for the majority of her Funhouse ''album. Much of P!nk's sixth studio album, ''The Truth About Love, was also written about their relationship. Below is a list of songs written about him: *"So What" *"I Don't Believe You" *"Please Don't Leave Me" *"Funhouse" *"Mean" *"It's All Your Fault" *"Why Did I Ever Like You" *"Could've Had Everything" *"Push You Away" *"F**kin' Perfect" *"Blow Me (One Last Kiss)" *"Just Give Me a Reason" *"True Love" *"How Come You're Not Here" *"Is This Thing On?" Notes *Some live performances of the song "Who Knew," originally written about a friend of P!nk's who died from a drug overdose at the age of 14, are dedicated to Carey. Category:Family members